New World
by StoryMaster07
Summary: When one life ends another begins. Follow Vani as he gets reborn into another world filled with magic, monsters, sex, and much more!
1. Quinterria

_**New World: Chapter 1 **_

Vani lived an introverted lifestyle. He didn't particularly like parties or having people in his living space. He was however socially adept. The boy, 15 years in total stood at an average of '5"9 with creamy milk chocolate skin. With heterochromia iridium Vani had one blue eye and one green.

It was the beginning of winter break and Vani was currently exhausted as well as a bit saddened. It would be another Christmas by himself. His mother had died in childbirth and his father was across the world working. Christmas was supposed to be about family but it rarely ever was in this household. Vani walked to the kitchen and checked the fridge. It was empty. A trip to the store was needed. Vani put on his jacket which was solid black in color and started walking to the supermarket. The winter air was sharp against the boy's face but he endured, it was only a ten minute walk. When Vani got to the supermarket he had a rising temptation to buy nothing but junk food for the holidays but he pushed it to the side, he was here to buy actual food. After purchasing some meat, rice, vegetables, as well as only one bag of chips the boy started to make the trek home. He was walking rather quickly as it was freezing outside and it had begun snowing.

On his way home Vani would have never suspected that what would happen next would end his old life and would be the catalyst to his new one. As he power walked through the quickly piling snow he only briefly saw the giant semi truck that was swerving in and out of lanes and even going up on the sidewalk at times. When Vani saw the truck he immediately broke into a run as the truck was heading right for him. Then the unexpected worse happened. The truck flipped and the trailer that it was carrying went flying. There was no avoiding it and no outrunning it as the quickly falling trailer descended on the poor boy. As Vani saw the object of his impending doom, his life flashed before his eyes and in the heat of the moment he could only think of one thing.

"Fucking shit." Vani said his voice a mix of anger and fear.

With those final words spoken the trailer came down upon him. The pain was intense and completely unbearable for just a moment before the whole world faded to black. While the boy would never thought that he would open his eyes ever again when he did he was met with one of the last things he thought he would ever see when he imagined death. A beautiful woman. The woman hand blond hair that shone with a holy light and deep emerald eyes. She smiled and revealed perfect white teeth. Her outfit seemed to clash with her seemingly angelic nature however. Wearing a black crop top that did very little to contain her blessedly large bust as well showing most of her flat midriff and a pair of purple panties, Vani was left speechless. This was the closest he had ever seen a real life woman this naked. Finally the woman spoke.

" Welcome Vani Skystone. You're a couple decades early but it is good to have you here nonetheless." Her soft voice was filled with godly power and reverberated throughout Vani's entire being, shaking him right down to the soul. He did his best to pay attention to her words but with everything that was going on he was a bit distracted.

" As you have probably figured by now you are very dead. However all is not lost. You have several options available to now." Vani was very confused. How could one be dead and still have options?

"Tell me child what do you wish for? Considering what it is I might feel generous enough to grant it for you." the godly woman said with a small smile. Vani thought hard about what he might want to wish for, after several minutes the boy answered.

" I want a new and better life." He said his voice filled with conviction in his choice.

" Your wish has been granted. Brace yourself for with the power invested in me I shall send you to a New World." With the clap of her hands golden light surrounded Vani and like a missile the boy shot off into the darkness.

"_ This is all I can do for you now child. Brace yourself because where you're going you'll need all help you can get." _The woman thought. She smiled to herself. At least things would be a bit more interesting from here on out.


	2. Dawn Town

_**New World Chapter 2: Dawn Town **_

When Vani came to, he had hoped that everything that had just happened was a bad dream. If that wasn't the case then at the very worse he hoped that when he opened his eyes that he would be in the hospital. It wasn't to be, for when he finally opened his eyes his surroundings were completely unfamiliar. He was in a bedroom, a boy's bedroom if the various collectibles figures and skimpy posters were any indication. Vani slowly got out of bed and was in for another surprise. A blue rectangle with white text appeared before him.

"What the hell?" No matter where he turned his head or even tried swiping at the box it didn't dissipate. Vani read the box in the hope that if he did so it would get out of his face.

_Welcome to the world of Quinterria. A place of magic, wonders, monsters, and corruption. You can live a normal life, or you can go on a grand adventure and destroy the Devil King. You will be given a guide in the form of this cosmic cat. Have a nice life, or not. _

_From :?! _

As Vani finished reading he was left with more questions than answers. He couldn't even read who it was from. Also, a cosmic cat? Where? Right now the only thing he wanted to do was check where he was. Checking the wardrobe in the room he found some clothes that he was moderately comfortable with. When he picked them up he was not expecting his pants to have stats.

_Black cargo pants +2 Def. _

_Basic blue shirt +1 Def. _

_Skystone family cloak +15 Def. +10 MaDef _

Vani looked at the cloak. It seemed to be the best thing in here in terms of defense. It was deep black in color with baby blue highlights. Vani smiled as he put it over his shirt. When he moved the cloak it had revealed a mirror. He was relieved to see that he hadn't changed much. Instead of his multicolored eyes they were replaced with a deep topaz color. Looking more he still had his brown chocolate skin, however his hair had grown to be just past his ear lobes and was a messy deep black. With an epiphany he quickly checked something much more important. Looking past his pants and boxers, Vani couldn't help the massive grin that came to his face. He was built like a horse, a vast difference from his previous life.

Satisfied with how he looked he finally started to explore the rest of the bedroom. Vani wanted to know more about this magic that kept being referenced. His eyes fell on the bookshelf and started scanning the titles. He found two books that stood out to him.

_Discovering your magical attribute(s) _

_Magic: The attributes _

Vani flipped open Magic: Attributes and began to read

_There are several magical attributes to be found in the world. _

_Fire _

_Lightning _

_Air _

_Water _

_Earth _

_Light _

_Dark _

_Mind _

_The magical attributes are balanced against each other. Some are strong against others and some are weak to others. For example: Water magic would be strong against Fire magic. _

_Fire is strong against Air but weak to Water _

_Lightning is strong against Earth but weak to Air _

_Air is strong against Lightning but weak to Earth_

_Water is strong against Fire but weak to Earth _

_Earth is strong against Air but weak to Lightning _

_Light is strong against Dark but weak to Mind _

_Dark is strong against Mind but weak to Light _

Vani soaked up the information in hopes that he would memorize it for whatever the future had in store for him. While knowing type matchups was a good thing to know he, like everybody else that was tempted by the existence of magic wanted to know how to use it and wondered what his attribute would be. He hoped it was something cool like lightning. Vani went for the second book, but for some reason he couldn't open the book. He frowned. All this talk about magic and he couldn't even find about his attribute. A bit disappointing but he took the book with him just in case and headed for the front door. In the foyer he found two things. A sword and a pair of black boots.

_Black Travel Boots +1 Spd +1 Def _

_Basic Sword +10 Atk _

Putting on the boots and strapping the sword to his back Vani was all suited up and ready for adventure. He put his book into the pocket of his cloak and opened the front door at last. He was greeted with an orange cat with brown eyes.

"Meow?" The cat looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"Are you the cosmic cat that was supposed to be my guide or something?" Vani asked. The cat didn't respond but merely looked at the boy. The cat walked off the porch and into the front garden, Vani followed and was greeted with another text box.

_Welcome to Dawn Town. The town of beginnings. There isn't much to do in this town and its small that it doesn't even appear on most world maps. While there isn't a gear shop there is a item shop. Stock up and make your way into the world of Quinterria. You can head towards the next town and join the Adventurer's Guild. Or stay here and live in this small town. _

As Vani finished reading the text and looked around. The box wasn't lying it really was a small community. Including the one he just stepped out of there seemed to be a total of four houses, three of which had farms. Looking still he found a building with a blue roof, that seemed to be the item shop. He started to make his way their but he was stopped by the cat.

"What is it?" Vani eyed the cat with some annoyance. He wasn't an animal person. Nothing however could have prepared him for when the cat transformed into a human form. The woman he was looking at was fair skinned and had long orange hair that went down to her butt. Her long hair was the least interesting thing about her for she had kind hazel eyes and oddly enough cat ears on top of her head. She was also completely nude showing off **everything**. With a giant chest that seemed to defy gravity and bounced with every breath, Vani was speechless. She smiled at Vani and turned around and started walking. Vani's breath caught in his throat as he examined the hybrid's backside. With a nice, fat, round ass that jiggles with every step the boy was mesmerized. She also had an orange tail coming out of the small of her back but that was hardly important. She stopped walking and turned back around, gesturing to the boy to follow her. Vani traced her footsteps with his arousal very obvious through his pants which made walking very difficult, especially with his new found endowment.

When Vani was face to face with her again she finally spoke.

"Hi Vani, my name is Tabby and I'm here to be your guide throughout this world. I can give helpful tips and exposition for almost everything there is in this world. Some Things however you'll have to find for yourself." Tabby then gave Vani a coy smile.

"In addition to all that other stuff I am personally responsible for your mental and **physical** well being." Vani got a shiver down his spine as Tabby put emphasis on the word physical and hoped it meant what she was implying. Tabby's smile was now down right perverted.

"I'd love to take care of all of your sexual needs as well. If you feel adventurous and want to try something new, you are always welcome to test it on me." Vani had no idea what to say. Here was a super sexy cat girl offering to take care of him and all of a sudden staying in this house with this girl looked like a very good idea. Words finally came back to him.

"Thank you very much, I will be sure to keep all of your help in mind." Vani's words were rushed and somewhat stuttered but he got them out nonetheless.

"I want to explore this new world, and I want to start with this tiny town. If you could please put on some clothes or something, because your beauty is very distracting."

"Aw! You think I'm beautiful? I might have to give you a special reward later. But no I hate wearing clothes. But this will help things right." With that Tabby turned back into a small orange cat and hopped onto Vani's shoulder.

"I hope you don't shed." Vani wasn't expecting a response while Tabby was in cat form but he got one anyway.

"Of course not baby, I only do whatever you want me to." she said in her soft and sexy voice. Vani sighed, he was already having second thoughts about this whole new life thing, but he preserved and started making his way towards the item shop. It was a very short walk, but Vani was ready to get on with his adventure and start with using magic. He surveyed the shop that seemed to be filled with trinkets.

"Welcome young Vani, what can I get for you today." Tabby chose this time to chime in.

"_This world's currency is silver pieces. You currently have 100 pieces. I recommend that you get two small health potions, a small ether, and a strength ring. That should all cost you about 60 pieces."_ Vani repeated the order and the total cost came out to 60 silver pieces. He got a shopping bag for all of his things, with that Vani left the store and came to the edge of town. Vani frowned however as he realized that he was going to have to carry this shopping bag until he got to the next town. Luckily Tabby piped up again

"_There are certain gestures you can do to open various things. If you press your thumb and pinky finger together it will open a menu. From there you can open your inventory, check the map, see your quests, and mess with the very limited settings. Try and remember this love because its very important. _Vani nodded and opened the menu, going to his inventory. He stored his potions and equipped his strength ring which boosted his attack +5. Vani switched to the settings tab. There he saw something very important. He started to change these settings immediately.

_Respawn:on _

_Autosave: on _

_Hard save:on _

_STDs: OFF_

_Pregnancy: OFF _

Vani saved his settings and with everything out of the way he was ready to begin. The world of Quinterria was calling his name, and he was ready to answer.

_Vani's Stats _

_Hp: 100 _

_Mp:150 _

_Attk:15 _

_Def: 19 _

_SpAttk:18_

_SpDef:10_

_Sp:14_


	3. Road To Carmine City

_**New World Chapter 3: Road To Adventure **_

As Vani started down the road leaving Dawn Town he quickly came to a realization that he didn't have any camping gear. He frowned. It wasn't to late to head back. His frown deepened even further as he realized that Dawn Town didn't have a gear shop so he couldn't even buy it there. Vani was as at a bit of a loss as he continued. He glanced at Tabby who had been strangely quiet.

"Hey Tabby, do I have a sleeping bag or something. Or food or water. The map said that I'm a good bit away from the next town. I'm a bit worried I might not have all the equipment to make it there."

"_Check your inventory love."_ She said rather sleepily. Vani took her advice and pressed his thumb and pinky together to check his inventory in more depth. He found camping gear along with some rations. Ok, he could work with this. With that matter settled he continued on his way.

It was only after an hour or so of walking that Vani ran into his first ever monster. The monster was relatively weak but Vani realized that he didn't know how to fight with his sword and he still couldn't use magic. Nonetheless he took out his basic sword and held it in front of him. The slime lunged, clearly looking to injure. Vani's body seemed to move on it's own as he sidestepped to the left and retaliated with a thrust. The monster exploded into tiny triangles as it was slain. He picked up the five silver pieces that it had left behind. Vani felt a rush as he killed his first monster. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be, but that might have just been because it was a slime. The boy continued on his way, but not before asking Tabby a question that had been on his mind for quite a while.

"Tabby? How do I use magic?"

_"To use magic you first have to connect with the Aether. It is the source of all magic in the universe. It is a very mystical thing. The Aether surrounds everything. Each person gives off an ethereal signal. This signal determines what attribute that a person is born with. Some people give off multiple signals, letting them use different types of magic. If you wish to connect to the Aether the first thing that you must do is let it into your heart. Believe in the Aether and it will come to you." _

"I'm not sure on how to believe in something like that but I'll try my best."

"_I'm sure you will get it in time, but be warned that not everybody can connect. Most people go their entire lives without ever using magic."_ Vani didn't like the sound of that but it was nice to know. With his questions answered for now Vani continued onwards.

Carmine City the next town that Vani was traveling to was still a day away. He had made good progress however as night fell. He was in for a bit of a surprise though as Tabby suddenly transformed back. Naked as can be, Tabby stretched giving all the good bits a nice show. She turned and faced Vani.

"Darling, please let me help you relax." Before he could get a word out his pants and boxers were around his ankles. Tabby didn't even flinch as his thing slapped her in the face. She grinned at the thought of what was to come. With a small lick to the tip, that was all it took to have Vani's manhood to stand at a proud ten and a half inches. Vani's mind was clouded with lust and without thinking he was pushing the tip against Tabby's plump lips. No words were needed as she took all of him in her mouth. The moan that escaped the boy's lips was filled with need and pleasure. He couldn't help but moan as Tabby switched from the rod to the sack, fondiling one and sucking the other. Teasingly she sucked only on the tip. Vani's dick was twitching like crazy. Then in one swift move she took all of him back into her mouth. It was enough to push the boy over the edge as he discharged his load right down her throat.

"It's so sweet and thick. I could do this all day if it meant getting that sweet spunk." Tabby licked her lips getting the last remnants before she wiped her face of spit. Because Tabby was always naked it was very easy to see her arousal. It dripped from her nether regions and her pink puffy nipples looked hard as rock.

"That was amazing Tabby! Please let me explore you more?" Vani's words came out as begging. Despite just releasing he was still quite hard. He took a glance at Tabby's pussy and it made him even harder.

"Please let me put my dick in you." Vani knew that she would do it, but yet he couldn't help his pleased shock as she turned around and bent over. He stared, taking all of her in. He gave an experimental lick and found the taste to be bittersweet. It was delicious. He licked her more and more, unable to get enough of the taste of her. Somewhere in his lust filled mind he heard Tabby moaning and purring. His dick made itself known through it twitching. He knew what he had to do. Vani put both hands on her waist and lined up his shot. With a single thrust he struck his target and became one with Tabby. To his absolute embarrassment however he came almost immediately. He wasn't to worry though as Tabby grunted with the pleasure of being filled Vani's surprise he was still hard, so he finally started to move.

Tabby Tabby Tabby Tabby Tabby Tabby. All Vani could think about was his next release and Tabby juicy ass that was currently bouncing on his cock. He grabbed her tail and she yelled out in surprise. Vani didn't care however as he felt her tighten around him. He kept thrusting with the same intensity and came again. He didn't stop the stimulation even as he released and was thus rewarded when Tabby came as well. Still it wasn't enough he wanted more. He would fuck until he died. He kept going his mind clouded by the addictive drug that was Tabby's tight pussy. Vani grinned when he felt her tighten again around his dick and came once again, this time with her.

Finally he had returned to his flaccid self and his mind cleared. He slowly pulled out of Tabby with a small pop and watched in amazement as his baby batter leaked from her womanhood in a continuous stream. Tabby then did the hottest thing he would ever see in his life. As she faced him, she scooped out some of his essence and sucked on her own fingers. She did this until most of it was gone. She smiled at Vani and went to town licking and sucking his dick until it was all clean.

"That was really good Darling! So good in fact that now we have to do it everyday." Vani nodded, He could definitely do this everyday with a personal guide like Tabby. With one last slap of her fat ass, Vani opened the inventory and got the camping gear. Eating a bag of jerky, Vani got in his sleeping bag and started to doze off. Before he went under he felt Tabby cuddle up next to him squishing her ass against his dick. He put an arm around her and fell asleep.

The next morning Vani awoke to an incredible feeling down in his bottom half. Cracking open an eye he saw Tabby using her incredibly big tits along with her mouth to pleasure his dick. Vani smiled, He could wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life. He let her finish and then nutted all over her titties.

"Good morning. From now on, that's how I always want to be woken up." Tabby pouted a bit.

"You could have told me you were awake. There's no need to waste all the sweet cum all over my titties."

"Sorry." Vani wasn't sorry in the slightest. That was hot. After Tabby finished licking herself clean, she transformed back into a cat. Vani meanwhile, put the tent away and put his pants and cloak back on. After strapping his sword to his back he was ready to keep moving.

Vani continued on the dirt road occasionally killing a slime or two. After walking for several hours he finally saw his goal in the distance. Carmine City was just in the distance. It was only a little further now. Vani picked up the pace breaking into a jog. It was not to be however as he was ambushed by a bipedal rat with a knife. The cut hurt but not as much as he thought it would. It felt like when Vani washed dishes and cut his palm. There was pain but it wasn't debilitating.

Drawing his sword Vani made a vertical slash at the rat. Tabby now chose to input some information.

"_Ratmen are fast. But leave themselves open during the end of an attack. Choose that moment to strike." _Vani trusted her words and lept to the right to avoid a flying lunge. Acting now, Vani rushed in and with a swiping motion dehanded the ratman. As it screeched in pain of losing a limb, Vani went for the kill and with a downward stab he put his sword through the skull of the thing and watched as it exploded into triangles. The boy opened his inventory and drank one of his healing potions. He watched the small cut on his torso heal. Vani decided to keep his sword out just in case there were more ratmen. He was right to do so as just ten minutes later he was faced with another one. Knowing how to fight them this time he quickly dispatched it.

After a long journey, he was finally standing at the gate of Carmine City. He'd made it at last.

_Vani's Stats _

_Hp: 105_

_Mp: 155_

_Attk: 20_

_Def: 24 _

_SpAttk: 23 _

_SpDef: 15 _

_Spd: 19_


	4. Carmine City

_**New World Chapter 4: Carmine City **_

As Vani stood in front of the gate to Carmine City. He was shocked at the sight before him. The city was big with most of the buildings being a reddish color. What caught his eye however was the massive amount of people having sex right in the open. Along with the public orgies, there was also people fighting. Vani had second thoughts stepping into the city. He did so anyway and a text box.

_Welcome to Carmine City. This city holds one of the Adventurers Guild franchises. Any city or town that has an AG franchise is run by the guild. Carmine city only has three laws that are absolute. _

_No Murder _

_No Stealing _

_Any purchase of alcohol, medicine, recreational drugs, as well any purchase of condoms and birth control must be done through the guild. Failure to comply with these laws will result in execution. _

Vani was shocked. No wonder the city seemed so wild. Still though, he came to join the AG so he would. Stepping over a pile of human juices, he made his way deeper into the city. With all sex going on his stiffy was making it hard to walk. Suddenly some woman approached him. She wasn't the prettiest, and when she spoke what little teeth she did have were rotten.

"Hey boy, how bout a quick fuck for five hundred silver." her voice was raspy like she smoked a lot. Vani didn't beat around the bush and told her what he thought.

"I ain't got shit, get the fuck on." His voice was hard and brooked no argument. For good measure his hand started to move toward his sword. The lady spat at his feet and rushed away. Navigating the city was difficult. The streets sprawled and were filled with bunches of people. Vani finally decided to ask Tabby for help.

"Tabby, I need your help. I have no idea what to do or where to go. What should I do."

"_The very first thing you should do is find a place to rest. If you can establish a place where you can come and go within the city, it will become a fast travel point. After that you'll need 2000 silver pieces if you want to pay the guild entrance fee. Make your way toward the outskirts of the city, there should be empty buildings that way." _

"Thanks Tabby. I would be lost without you."

"_If you want to thank me let me suck your dick." _

"Right now?"

"_Yes." _

With that being said Tabby transformed and got on her knees. She quickly undid the boy's pants and was slapped in the face with his dick. Starting from the base of the balls and doing one long lick to the tip made Vani shudder. Tabby seemed to be in a teasing mode today as instead of getting to work she seemed to be focused on the tip. Giving it small kisses and the occasional suck, Vani was starting to go crazy.

"Stop playing with it. If you're going to do it then suck my fucking dick already." Normally Vani wouldn't be so mean about it but this city and Tabby's teasing were getting on his nerves. Tabby however just smiled and with no hands took him into her mouth. Vani sighed in relief. Watching Tabby bob up and down on his dick was very therapeutic. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Vani shoved his dick down Tabby's throat. Thankfully she didn't have gag reflex so Vani didn't feel to bad about being so forceful. Within just a couple of minutes of this he released his giant load. Vani moaned as he came for a full minute down Tabby's throat. Pulling his dick out of her mouth and putting it back in his pants Vani was feeling a bit better. He felt like he should apologize. Vani was acting like a horny asshole and was taking it out on Tabby. She didn't deserve that. She's been nothing but helpful. He was trying to form words as he stared at Tabby's ahegao face. Tabby spoke first.

"Thank you Master for the delicious meal." Vani had no idea how to react to that. But he had to say something.

"You're welcome. But Tabby I acted like a dickhead there for a bit and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Whatever Vani was expecting it wasn't for her to giggle.

"I told you master. My entire existence is to serve and please you. Also you gave me that sweet cum. No matter what you do to me or anyone else. Whether you decide to settle down or become a child rapist, I will always be your most loyal. All I ask is for is your cum every once and awhile."

Vani had no idea how to respond. Instead he just petted her head and scratched behind her cat ears, smiling slightly as she purred and her tail twitched.

"Come on. We have things to do. Maybe once we find a rest point I'll reward you." With that said, he started walking. He felt Tabby land on his shoulder in her tiny cat form. Vani couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he felt the familiar weight of what was quickly becoming his best friend.

With Tabby's directions he made his way to the outskirts of the city. He was far from the city proper but he did find villa. It was a three story building. There were boarded up windows on the second and third floor and the front lawn was like a jungle. Vani tried the front door and with no surprise it was locked. He walked around to the back and tried the back door. Luckily it was unlocked. Vani's eyebrows rose as he observed the interior of the first floor. He had stepped into the kitchen and it was well maintained. There were no dishes in the sink. The only thing out of place was the glass that was on the island counter. Vani put his hand on his sword, ready to draw it at a moments notice. As he made his way through the first floor he noticed how clean the house was. It was a sharp contrast to the outside. Making his way through the dining area and the foyer that led to the front door, he came to the stairs. He made his way up the stairs quietly.

When he made his way to the second floor he was surprised to see light coming from under one of the doors. Steeling his resolve, Vani put a hand on the knob and kept his right hand on his sword. He was claiming this house dammit. No matter how much of a fixer upper it was, or what monsters lived here, Vani wanted this house. The very last he expected to see was a naked girl.

She looked to be around his age, maybe 16. She had long brown hair. Not as long as Tabby's as her's only came down to her mid back. She had light blue eyes and looked to be on the verge of crying. The girl had tan skin and had perky breast. Nothing like the enormous anime boobs Tabby had, but it looked like they would fit perfectly in his hands. Finally Vani saw her toned stomach and her hard to miss giant ass.

Ava screamed as the boy entered her room. She thought she was the only one here. How did he get in here? Why was he holding a sword? Was that a cat? She didn't know what was going on but she did know she was scared for her life. Ava started crying.

Vani watched as the girl screamed and then immediately start crying. He sighed and let go of his sword. She was still crying however and was being very loud. Now Vani was starting to get annoyed. He decided to speak.

"Please stop crying. I didn't know anybody was here. It's ok, I swear I'm not going to hurt you." With those words spoken the girl finally started to calm down.

"You promise?"

"I promise I won't hurt you. Now please tell me, what is your name."

"Ava Blackwell."

"It's nice to meet you Ava. My name is Vani Skystone and I think we should talk." Vani then got a text-box displaying some of Ava's info.

_Ava Blackwell is 16 and has a light magic attribute. She is skilled in healing and stat boosting. She hates violence and will do her best to avoid it. Ava is a coward and somewhat weak willed. She can't stand it when anyone raises their voice at her. She is easily taken advantage of because she can't stand up to herself. She was born and raised in Amethyst village, a small community to the east. Her mom's pussy is legendary. _

_Ava's Stats _

_Hp:130 _

_Mp:220_

_Attk:5_

_Def:15_

_MaAttk: 25_

_MaDef:40_

_Spd:10 _

Vani was surprised by some of her stats but her healing and stat boosting magic could be useful. He felt bad about what he was about to do but Vani didn't know when a chance like this would come again.

"So this what going to happen. I like this place so I'm not leaving. You on the other hand, are going to join my group and help me when I join the AG. Do you understand?" Ava looked teary eyed but nodded nonetheless.

"Good now scoot over. From now on we will be sharing a bed until I say otherwise. Also this cat transforms into a hot woman. So don't be alarmed when it happens." With that said Vani stripped down until he was naked and got in bed with Ava. He slapped her big ass and watched as it rippled twice. Grabbing his big dick he whispered into her ear.

"Ava, now that we're group mates I've decided that your body is mine. I'm going to put my big, fat cock in you anytime I feel like."

" Please be gentle with me I haven't had that much experience with sex. Also we just became group mates, is this something that we should be doing. Can't you do this with your cat lady?"

"Shut the hell up and spread your ass." Ava sniffled at the harsh words but did it regardless. Vani smiled as he looked at Ava's pretty pussy. Rubbing her pussy with his dick he smirked when he found that she was soaking wet. When he was lubed up he slid into Ava. He sighed softly at her tightness. Then with no warning, he started pounding away. Vani moaned over and over again as her pussy was milking his dick. Ava however had lost herself in bliss. Never before had she felt so full or so good. She wanted it. She needed it. Lord Vani's dick was the key to happiness in her life. She knew that now. She came hard. And again. And again. Ava whited out from pleasure.

Vani was having a good time fucking this girl especially when he felt her come over and over again. Finally, long after Ava passed out from pleasure he came. Rope after rope of sweet sticky cum. Her tummy started to inflate with the amount of cum he was pumping into her. Vani finally pulled out and nutted a bit on her face and titties.

"Tabby, please suck my dick." Tabby licked him clean and got some cum for her efforts.

"Thank you. Also, I know what you're thinking. Leave my cum on her face. I spoil you enough." Tabby actually frowned at that. Vani couldn't remember ever seeing Tabby frowning.

"But Master, your cum is so tasty why waste it on this nobody. There is no way she could appreciate you like I could."

"I know baby, but she's going to be part of our group from now on. I need you to train her on how to please me. No one could ever compare to you. But I'll need a group to take harder missions. Which means I'm going to need to fuck these other bitches sometimes. Besides you're still my favorite and my most loyal girl." His reply seemed to please Tabby as she smiled and cuddled his penis.

"Goodnight Master."

"Goodnight Tabby." With everything being said and done the three fell asleep.


	5. Adventurers Guild

_**New World Chapter 5: Adventurers Guild **_

Vani woke up to his usual alarm clock. It was Tabby using her soft pillowy tits, and her warm wet mouth to please his dick. Grabbing her by the back of her head he shoved his dick down her mouth and came. Vani moaned as he came, shot after shot of the hot stuff. Finally he pulled out of Tabby's mouth and smiled as she didn't spill a single drop of his essence. He patted her head.

"Good girl." Vani complimented. Tabby glowed from happiness, her smile becoming quickly infectious. Getting out of bed Vani slapped Ava's planetary sized ass, he could watch it jiggle all day. He motioned to Tabby to follow him as Vani looked for a shower. It had been far too long since he had one and he felt gross. Luckily there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom he slept in. Turning on the hot water the boy sighed as it hit his skin and relaxed him instantly. Tabby stepped in with him and grabbed the soap. Getting nice and soapy Tabby started to wash her master's back with her big titties. While Vani was tempted to spend all day fucking Tabby, he did have things to do.

Finishing up in the shower Vani put on his old clothes and strapped his sword to his back. Ava was up and dressed, waiting on Vani. He checked his wallet, between his starting amount and the drops he picked up from monsters he only had 500 silver pieces. It wasn't nearly enough to pay the entrance fee.

"Ava, how much money do you have?"

"I only have 200 pieces ." The boy sighed. It would take an entrance of 4000 silver for both Vani and Ava to join. There was no way to grind that much money on these low level monsters. Maybe Tabby had an idea.

"Hey Tabby, do you have any idea on how to join the guild without paying this stupid fee?"

"I have a theory but it could be dangerous." Tabby answered.

"Tell me."

"I have a feeling that one of your magical attributes is mind. If you train your skills in that area you'll be able to use a spell called _psychic persuasion _if you use that then you should be able to convince the front desk to let you join for free."

"But I still can't connect to the Aether. I don't know how to use magic yet." Vani's voice was filled with frustration.

"There is a shortcut. If you drink the magic restoration potion in your inventory it'll do either one of two things. It will either force a connection between you and the Aether, or it will fatally poison you. Because you have a place of residence in this city and have slept in a bed, everything has been saved. The only downside to this shortcut is that either way it's going to really hurt." Vani gulped at Tabby's words. While it was a relief to know that he wouldn't die permanently he was wary of the pain.

Grabbing the potion out of his inventory he grabbed Tabby's hand and gave her a full kiss on the lips. He chugged the whole potion, it tasted like eggnog. Vani finished the potion and waited for the effects.

He heard his heartbeat, he felt his blood starting to race. Then the pain started. It was excruciating, his nerves bounced shook, his skin burned, and his head hurt so much that it felt like several blood vessels had popped. Vani was surely going to die, the pain was too much, he was foolish, why did he go along with this? Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

The world came back into focus sharper than ever. He could feel it. The power that flowed all around him. How could he have not noticed this power. Vani grasped at flow of energy and was disappointed when nothing happened.

"Congratulations Lord Vani ."

"Good job Master."

A text box appeared. It contained important info.

_Congratulations on connecting to the Aether. When an individual manages to connect several things happen. A person is able to use their magic and their physical bodies are strengthened. _

_Vani Skystone has the magical attributes of _

_Lightning _

_Fire _

_Mind _

_Vani's Stats _

_Hp: 150_

_Mp: 600_

_Attk: 55_

_Def: 60_

_SpAttk: 70 _

_SpDef:40_

_Spd:120_

Vani's jaw dropped. Almost all of his stats had more than doubled. He would have never guessed that connecting to the Aether would give him such a huge boost. Closing his eyes, Vani took a deep breath and let aether flow into his body. Holding out his hand, Vani thought about lightning. Opening his eyes Vani saw that there was a small electric current running between his fingers. He stopped the current. His grin was that of the shit eating variety. Magic was real and it was his.

"Tabby. How do I use that psychic persuasion spell you mentioned?" Tabby's face looked very perverted at the moment.

"If you want to use the spell then you have to force your will onto someone else and dominate their mind. Psychic persuasion lets you put an idea in their head that they find almost irresistible." Vani looked a bit concerned on how much Tabby seemed to be into him forcing himself on others. He looked at Ava.

"Ava. Are you connected to the Aether?"

"No , not yet. My connection gets stronger everyday with meditation. It'll only be a couple of days now."

"Good. If you're going to be of any use to me then you need to have magic." Ava nodded.

"Tabby come with me. We'll test out this power." Tabby hopped up and transformed.

` "Ava, leave all your money here under the bed. Once you do that, head into the city and start earning money. I don't care how you do it. But you better have at least 300 silver pieces at the end of the day." Ava's body shook at the ordering tone of voice. She didn't want to fail but couldn't get any words out. In the end she just nodded.

Vani headed for the city intending to use his mind magic to essentially take advantage of somebody. Walking into a random shop Vani steeled himself. Gathering aether inside himself, he approached the counter. The cashier was a young man who was looking at him kind of strangely. He looked the cashier in the eye and did his best to concentrate on mind breaking the person in front of him.

"Please let me have all the money you have." As Vani spoke he could feel the aether he had gathered and converted into his own magic filled the other boy. Then, without a word, the boy pulled out a shopping bag and dumped the register upside down filling up the bag. Putting the bag of money in his inventory Vani smiled. 6000 silver pieces. More than enough for the guild entrance fee. He yawned, suddenly tired. Converting aether into personal magic and using it took a toll on his stamina. Using his peripheral vision Vani saw a blue bar that was missing a quarter of fullness. He frowned at that but moved on. Between the walk to the city, the practice at the shop and the walk back, Vani had been gone for about two hours. Getting back to the house Vani stripped and got in bed. Drawing aether into his body, Vani used his mind magic to start moving things around the room. His clothes, some junk, he practiced moving it with his magic. He had a bit more trouble moving the dresser and doing so tired him out quickly. Vani stopped, rolled over and fell asleep.

When Vani woke up the sun was just setting. Getting dressed he made his way toward the front door. He ran into Ava in the foyer.

" , I got the money! Did I do good?" Vani looked at Ava, she was covered in dirt and sweat. As he took the money he asked.

"Ava what did you do earn money?"

"I washed dishes at a restaurant. For some reason I got a bunch of tips." That explained things then. With an ass like that there was no way she wouldn't get tips.

"You did very well Ava. Now come we have things to do." Making his way out the door and towards the center of town he heard Ava following behind him.

It took no time to find the AG. While it wasn't the biggest building in the city it was the most eye catching. Mostly in the fact that it wasn't made out of the same red building material like all the other buildings in town. Instead it was a sparkling pristine white. Taking a deep breath, the boy walked in. Vani was not expecting mammoth sized titties to greet him at the front desk. When the woman spoke her personality was as bouncy as her boobs.

"Hi! Welcome to the Carmine City Adventurers Guild Franchise. How may I help you?

"My friend and I are trying to register for membership."

"Sure thing! For the both of you it's going to be a total of 4000 silver pieces." Vani handed over the money.

"Great. Now fill these forms out and you'll be all set!." Vani filled out the basic info sheet and signed the consent waiver. Handing the forms back to boob lady, Vani got a membership card that displayed his name and magical attributes.

Walking past the front desk Vani looked around, there were plenty of tables and chairs, three mission boards, a bar, a cafe, and stairs that went both up and down.

Vani smiled. He made it at last.

_Vani's Stats _

_Hp: 150_

_Mp: 600_

_Attk: 55_

_Def: 60_

_SpAttk: 70 _

_SpDef:40_

_Spd:120_

_Ava's Stats _

_Hp:130 _

_Mp:220_

_Attk:5_

_Def:15_

_MaAttk: 25_

_MaDef:40_

_Spd:10 _


	6. First Mission

_**New World Chapter 6: The First Mission **_

Walking deeper into the guild Vani took a seat. It was late so there weren't too many members here. Tabby, in her cat form leapt onto the table. Ava took a seat across from him.

"We need a mission if we want to earn money to fix up the house. But I don't think it would be safe enough for us to do so with you not connected to the Aether, Ava. Also, we need an upgrade in weapons and gear. Tabby, take Ava home and work with her on connecting and that other thing we talked about. I'm going to go shopping."

With his orders given Vani walked downstairs where the guild shoppes were. Tabby however looked pissed about having to leave her Master's side. She scowled at Ava, who had tears in her eyes at the way the cat was looking at her.

"Come on you worthless bitch. Master gave us a task to do and I won't fall out of favor with him because you suck."

" I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me" Ava whimpered.

" You think just because you have some ass you're better than me?! I am Master's most loyal and favorite person. Let me tell you this now bitch while Master is away. You don't mean anything to anybody. I am the only thing the Master needs. When he conquers this world, I will be his right hand, the one he showers in his heavenly cum. You and what other bitches join the group can tag along for now, but just remember that you are all a means to an end. Because in the end he only needs me. Master cares only about me. You stupid bitch." With that said Tabby walked out the building and towards the house. Ava who was sobbing at this point followed the cat wishing Lord Vani would come and hold her.

Meanwhile Vani was downstairs looking at the various items. He didn't have much money for gear. Just over 2000 silver. Vani sighed, Ava needed a weapon for missions even if she didn't like fighting. He thought about getting her a staff. He saw one that caught his eye.

_Oak Staff Attk+5 MaAttk +15_

This one would do nicely. It was only 200 silver. Now he needed something for himself. Vani wanted to stick with a sword because he had grown comfortable with one. As he browsed he saw something that attracted him towards it. It was a black metal cylinder with an opening on one end. He picked it up and it felt perfect in his hand. The thing was big enough that he could fit both hands around it. Finally he got some info on it

_Full Magic Blade. Attk + 50 MaAttk + 60 Spd + 10_

Understanding, Vani started to gather aether and converted it into his lighting magic. Pushing his magic in the cylinder a blue blade appeared at the opening of the handle. He gave it an experimental swing and it felt perfect. Cutting of the flow of aether the blade vanished and it went back to being a normal bladeless handle. He looked at the price and blanched. 7000 silver?! There was no way he could afford that right now. He looked at the shop keep. It was a woman with short black hair that came down to her shoulders and orange eyes. Vani took a deep breath and gathered aether. Sensing the aether in the room Vani could feel that the woman at the register didn't have a connection. He couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. Free stuff was always nice. Picking up the staff and the handle Vani walked towards checkout.

Using psychic persuasion Vani spoke to her.

"I would like these items for free please as well as all the money you have. When you're done you'll let me fuck you." Vani watched as the woman bagged the weapons and his money. Putting everything into his inventory before anyone could see, Vani slipped behind the counter and took his pants and boxers off.

Pulling off the woman's black skirt and her matching panties Vani smiled deviously. Grasping his dick he guided it towards the woman's asshole. He pushed in inch by inch his dick getting harder as he heard the woman moan and whimper from pain and pleasure. Vani was balls deep in this lady's ass and the tightness was almost painful. He started to move not really caring if she was ready or not. Vani finally got comfortable and started to slam his dick in and out of her ass. He used his hand to cover her mouth to stifle the screaming coming from the woman.

While he knew what he was doing was morally wrong as he was raping an innocent woman, Vani really couldn't care. He was having a blast fucking this woman's ass. Finally he came deep in her. Moaning softly Vani pulled out. The woman was shaking from the intense fucking she just got. She didn't know when or why she agreed to let this boy fuck her in her ass but she knew that she looked foward to when he came back.

Vani wasn't completely satisfied with only cumming once but the guild was reaching it's closing hour and he needed to go. Clipping the Full Magic Blade handle to his belt Vani left the guild. Not before giving the front desk boob lady a full kiss on the lips and a slap to her titties. He winked at her as she blushed.

Getting home quickly, Vani was already hard and ready. Stepping into the foyer he stripped and made his way upstairs.

"Girls I'm home." He called out. Going up stairs and stepping into the bedroom Vani saw both Tabby and Ava nude. He smiled at the thought of the fun time he was about to have. But business came first however.

"Ava. Have you connected to the Aether yet?" Vani asked.

"Yes Lord Vani I have." Ava responded. She sounded breathless.

"Good, then I have a reward for you." Pulling out the staff from his inventory he handed it to Ava.

"Thank you so much Lord Vani. I promise to not let you down." Ava said gratefully

"I know you won't. Now get on your fucking knees and get ready for this dick."

Tabby watched the interaction with a slight sneer. She wondered what her Master was thinking of giving a gift to this worthless bitch. Now they were going to have sex. She was the only one worthy of having sex with the Master. Her sneer turned into a scowl as she caught the scent of another bitch on his dick. Why must she be punished so? She was a good and loyal kitty. Why wont Master fuck her? Tabby took a deep breath. Her Master would never forget about her. Just to make sure though Tabby started to gather aether and converted it into dark magic. Channeling the magic to her pussy all Tabby had to do was be patient. Dark magic would extra effective against Master because of his mind attribute.

Tabby started to touch herself as she watched Master slam his dick into the bitch's asshole. She fingered herself deeper as she watched her Master switch from Ava's ass to her pussy and came inside her. It wasn't fair. She was the only one who deserved the Master's cum.

Vani pulled his dick out of Ava and shoved it right back into her mouth. Grabbing the back of her head he shoved his dick down her throat. He watched as her face turned blue as she struggled to breathe around his big fat dick. Taking it out of her mouth Vani watched as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Forcing his dick right back down her throat Vani grabbed her hair and used started to fuck her mouth. He moaned as he came down Ava's throat.

Once playing with Ava got boring he turned towards Tabby. She smiled at him lovingly ready to embrace him. Vani smiled at her. He wanted to take things slow with Tabby, make sure that she came. Walking over to her he gave her a full body hug.

Tabby sighed in pleasure as her master embraced her. She puckered up wanting a kiss from him. She got what she wanted as it quickly turned into a hot make out session.

"Tabby, I love you. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been neglecting you. Ava and these other bitches pussy can't compare to you. You are my favorite. Let me use your pussy to please my dick forever. Let me use your body as I see fit to please myself my most loyal guide."

"I love you too Master. Use me. Everything I have and everything I am is yours. Do whatever you want to me. Give me that sweet cum. Tabby was love struck as her Master confessed his love for her. He loved her and wanted her body. It was already his as he was her Master but to hear him say it gave her butterflies in her pussy. Master wanted to use her to please himself forever just as how it should be. She could forgive master for having sex with other girls as only she would be with him forever. No matter what she would be his most loyal servant, forever pleasing his dick.

Sucking on Tabby's tit Vani was met with the sweet taste of honey milk. It was really good. Licking her nipples, Tabby and Vani got into missionary position. The love making started and Vani knew right then and there that he would never have sex with someone as good as Tabby.

His hip thrust were almost automatic as he plunged his dick as deep as he could into Tabby. He was turned on by her moaning and panting.

"Master, Master. Your dick is so good. Please use me. Cum in me! Cum in me master! I love you! So please cum in me! Let me serve and guide you forever!"

Vani was super turned on with Tabby's talk. He granted her wish and came deep into her womb. He didn't stop however, Tabby's pussy kept drawing him in and his mind started to get cloudy. Suddenly nothing else mattered. The only thing in this world that mattered to him was Tabby and her pussy. He came again and again and again and again. Vani came until his balls were empty and even then he wanted to keep fucking.

.Tabby Tabby. She was the only thing that he needed. Even while on soft and unable to cum any longer Vani still pumped in hopes that he could fill her further. He couldn't disappoint his most loyal servant. Vani came one last time before he passed out his dick still inside Tabby.

Tabby smiled as her Master collapsed onto her tiddys. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. Her Master loved her and she loved him. She smiled as she looked at her inflated belly full of her Master's cum.

"Goodnight Master." Giving Vani a kiss on the forehead she fell asleep with her Master still inside her.

The next morning the Vani and Ava made their way towards the guild. Tabby had decided to stay home and try to fix up the house. Making their way inside Vani slapped the pair of tits at the front desk and gave her a kiss. He found out her name was Jessica.

Making their way towards the mission board Vani picked out a request. It was a two star mission on wiping out some bandits. The pay was 8000 silver. Easy money. Putting the mission under their name at the front desk the duo left but not before Vani promised to fuck Jessica when they returned. Stopping by the house to let Tabby know that they were leaving they were ready to go. After Vani got a going away blowjob of course.

Standing at the gate of Carmine City, Vani and Ava were ready for their first mission.


	7. Bandit Battle

_**New World Chapter 7: Bandit Battle **_

Traveling with Ava was a lot different than traveling with Tabby, Vani noticed. Tabby was quiet and useful. Ava however was a bumbling mess. She tripped constantly, and jumped at every little sound. Vani thanked the stars that the outpost was only a couple miles away from the city. Deciding to take a break Vani sat down and started to chug water from his canteen. Wiping his mouth he looked at Ava who was trying to catch her breath.

"Get it together we have a job to do." Vani snapped

Watching tears come to her eyes Vani sighed. Standing up, he started to move once more. Hearing Ava follow him, he broke into a jog in hopes of finishing the mission quicker. It wasn't much longer until he saw the bandit camp in the distance. They needed to get closer. Vani's aether sensing didn't work this far away. Vani and Ava hid behind a rock a couple of meters from the main entrance. Looking up Vani saw at least three men with bows.

Using aether sensing Vani could feel that there were at least two people in the camp that were connected to the Aether. Focusing more Vani could feel that those two had an earth attribute and a dark attribute respectively. Vani took a deep breath. This was doable. He looked at Ava and whispered some commands.

"Ava, I want you to use your light magic to take out those three bowmen. Once you are done I need you to boost my defenses and speed." Ava looked fearful and gave a small shake of her head.

"Lord Vani I couldn't possibly hurt another person." Vani scowled and grabbed her by the throat.

"Listen to me. If you don't want to die then you'll do as I say. We are in enemy territory and we don't have time to mess around. So just do it." Vani hissed at her.

With shaking hands Ava took her staff off of her back.

"Light bullet. Scatter shot."

Three small orbs of yellow light came from Ava's oak staff and shot into the three bowmen, straight through the chest. They were dead before they even hit the ground. Ava started to cry as she put her face into her hands.

"Good girl, I knew you could do it." Vani complimented her. Giving her a hug, Vani took his full magic blade of his hip and prepared to storm the post.

"Ava give me some boost!" Vani shouted.

Vani saw a green aura surround him as both of his defenses and speed were boosted. Rushing in almost faster than the eye can see Vani surveyed his surroundings. There were only fifteen bandits outside. One saw him, but as he prepared to shout out the intruder he was quickly cut down.

Using his freakish speed and his lightning blade Vani dispatched all of the fodder in an instant. Once all the bandits outside were killed Vani started to look through the bodies. Other than silver pieces, none of the bandits had much to offer. Taking one of the bows Vani put it into his inventory next to his basic sword.

The aura around him faded as Ava came to stand next to him.

"Listen Ava. There are two magic users inside. An earth user and a dark user. I want you to hang back and blast the dark user with light magic. I'll handle the other one."

Walking towards the door Vani kicked it down.

"Your mom is a bitch!" Vani yelled. Backing away quickly he waited. He was rewarded when two people came. One was a giant hulking man with bulging muscles. He carried a massive war hammer. The other was a short woman who was rather flat chested with short hair. She had a long spear.

As the huge man surveyed the dead bodies around him he turned to Vani.

"Are you the one who did this?!" His voice full of anger.

Vani didn't answer. Activating his blade, Vani charged. Blade and hammer clashed sending lightning sparks everywhere. Vani started to sweat, the man had a monstrous physical strength. Backpedaling Vani tried to put some distance between them. It wasn't to be however.

"Rushing earth spears!"

Five spears made of rock sped towards Vani. He countered quickly. Putting his hand out Vani shouted.

"Arc lightning!" Sparks of lightning came out of each of his five fingertips and destroyed the spears. Vani didn't let up on the momentum. Using a psychic push Vani sent the man flying into the wall. Panting slightly after moving a large person, Vani glanced at Ava.

Ava was bleeding from several places. Her opponent was fast with her spear.

"Dark shot!" A blade of pure darkness shot at Ava. It wasn't to be as it connected with Ava's light bullet making it useless.

"Flashlight!" A beam of light blasted the other woman in the face, blinding her. Using the distraction Ava quickly healed herself. She needed to wrap this up quickly as she was starting to run out of magic.

Seeing that Ava was ok for now Vani looked back at his opponent who had pulled himself out of the wall. Vani decided to go for broke and channeled more lightning into his blade it and watched it grow twice in length. Rushing in Vani made a large overhead slash.

The man could only watch as his death approached, he knew he wasn't fast enough to prevent it. Vani watched as the man closed his eyes before he cut him in two. Vani stood over the corpse with mixed emotions. He had just killed a man, a man who probably did horrible things and would continue to do so, but he was still a person. Vani shrugged off these feelings however and turned towards Ava.

She looked to be on her last legs. While she had the magic advantage over her opponent she was outclassed in every single way. If it wasn't for her constant healing she would be dead several times over. Vani gathered the last of his magic and turned it into lightning. He took aim and fired his most powerful lightning spell.

"Thunder blast!" There was a roar of thunder as the spell rushed through the battle field and pierced straight through the woman. She immediately dropped dead. Running towards Ava, Vani took his last healing potion out of his inventory and forced it down her throat. He watched as her various cuts and minor stab wounds heal. Gathering both the spear and the war hammer for proof of completion, Vani collapsed from the hard fought battle.

Waking up Vani saw that the sun was starting to set. Shaking Ava awake Vani told her to stand by the entrance. With his nap he had gathered a bit of his magic back. Standing by Ava he used his fire magic to burn the whole outpost down.

With the outpost burning down behind them the pair made their way back towards Carmine City.


	8. Leaving Carmine

_**New World Chapter 8: Leaving Carmine **_

Vani was exhausted from the fight as he made his way back to the city. The walk wasn't too far only a couple miles, but as Vani saw the sun started to set, he decided to make camp. Putting up the tent he and Ava went to sleep too tired to fuck.

Waking up suddenly the duo found themselves surrounded by a horde of ratmen as well a giant armoured ratking. Vani sighed in annoyance. Counting about ten ratmen Vani took his blade off of his hip.

"Ava! Take out these ratmen. I'll go for the king!"

Ava raised her staff and prepared her spell.

"Light shotgun!" A spread of light bullets pierced through several of the ratmen making them explode into tiny triangles. While Ava was busy Vani rushed to engage the Ratking. His magic blade left a deep scorch mark on the beast's armour.

Ducking under a swing of the things claws Vani gathered up some aether. Using his mind magic he ended the fight prematurely.

"Brain pop!" The Rat King's head exploded in a shower of blood and gore getting all over Vani's clothes. Looking around he saw Ava gathering up the silver pieces. He looked at the very dead Rat King and took its bronze cuirass. After putting it on Vani was ready to start moving again.

It was the middle of the night but both Ava and Vani were wary to go back to sleep. It was only after an hour or so that they finally reached the city. It was as unruly as ever with people fighting, fucking and drinking even this late.

The AG was definitely closed at this time of night. Heading home both Ava and Vani were in for a welcome surprise. The house seemed to be fixed while they were away. The grass was cut and the the house shined with cleanliness. Walking into the house it looked just as good as the outside.

"Tabby! We're home!" Vani called out. He heard her rushing downstairs. Finally she came into view with all her naked glory. Vani smiled when he saw her. Tabby always made him happy. Giving her a big hug and a kiss he spoke.

"Tabby. How did you manage to fix up the house this much. We were gone for like less then a day."

"Don't worry about that Master. I have a surprise for you!" Tabby said excitedly as she started to move towards the kitchen.

Vani and Ava followed her and watched as Tabby pushed the island counter to the side revealing a staircase. As the trio walked into a massive cellar, Vani was in for a shock. There were about twelve big busted girls all wearing skimpy maid outfits that revealed some nice booty.

" Ta da! Look what I got you Master! Servants!" Tabby was almost hopping up and down waiting for Vani's response. Vani surveyed his newest servants with a critical eye. He liked what he saw but had to ask Tabby.

"Are they trained?"

"They are trained to clean, cook, and pleasure you Master."

Vani smiled and patted Tabby's head. Watching her ears and tail twitch Vani thought she deserved a reward. Taking off his pants Vani grabbed his big dick. He watched in interest as all of his servants snapped to attention at the sight of it, eyeing it hungrily. Some were even drooling. He paid them no mind however, his attention was for Tabby.

"Go ahead and suck it as much as you want. Think of it as a reward for a job well done" Vani said.

That was all Tabby needed to hear as she started to deep throat. Taking it out of her mouth Tabby spit on the tip while jerking the rest of it. Vani sighed in pleasure as Tabby was giving him an extra good blowjob. He felt his balls start to churn and grabbed the back of Tabby's head. Cumming down her throat Vani moaned from the incredible feeling.

It wasn't over as Tabby continued to milk him for another ten minutes. Finally after he came for the final time Tabby stood up.

"Thank you for the meal Master."

Vani scratched behind her ears before starting to suck on her big titties. The delicious honey milk came to him as he began to drink greedily. As he drank her milk Vani could feel some of his exhaustion start to go away and his magic start to return to him.

Tabby however was in heaven as her Master drank her milk. She had sensitive nipples and the way he suckled on him like a newborn was bringing her to the edge. In no time at all she came from having her titties sucked on.

The servants looked as their Master sucked on Miss Tabby's boobs each of them filled with the desire to please him. None of them made a move however as that would displease Miss Tabby.

Vani felt better after chugging down on some of Tabby's milk. He looked at his servants and dished out orders.

"I want some of you to prepare dinner and draw me a bath." Vani said.

"Tabby. We don't need to pay them do we?" Vani asked.

"No Master we don't. They're are also self sufficient so they can take care of themselves."

Vani nodded and started to walk back upstairs. After some hot food and bath with Ava and Tabby he would feel much better.

The night passed quickly and soon it was morning. After a big hearty breakfast and a quick fuck in Ava's ass Vani was ready to start the day. Walking into the city Vani, Tabby, and Ava made their way towards the guild. On the way the saw a particularly fat man dressed in rich fabrics and jewels. Vani wasn't expecting a text box to appear displaying the man's info.

_Crein Yalzt is the Carmine City Adventurers Guild Franchise manager. As a franchise manager he is the one who makes the laws in this city and is responsible for their upkeep. _

Vani watched in interest as the man waddled into the guild. Suddenly Vani thought of something.

"Tabby, how would one become a franchise manager?"

"_There are several ways. You can kill the current manager in one vs. one combat with at least two guild members witnessing the event. Or you can try to establish a franchise in a city that doesn't have one. There are drawbacks to being a manager however. The big ones are that you're not allowed to leave the city for more than two weeks or a new manager is appointed. The other is that you have to answer to the Grand Master who is rumoured to have ties with the Devil King."_ Tabby replied.

Vani walked into the guild trying to process the information. Sensing the aether Vani found that no one had any magic in the building, not even the manager. Gathering his mind magic Vani unleashed his spell.

"Mass ignorance." A pinkish bubble expanded in the middle of the room and covered the entire building before vanishing into a haze. Vani was out of breath from using that much magic all at once but he could feel it working. Everybody in the building was now ignoring him and his team.

Walking behind the front desk Vani pulled his dick out. He had been looking forward to this. Slapping the huge tits that belonged to Jessica the front desk boob lady, Vani let her free from the control of his spell. She blinked confusedly before smiling shyly at the huge dick laying on the desk.

"Use your tits and make me cum you big tiddie bitch." Jessica needed both hands just to move one of her breasts. It was only a little while later when Vani slipped into her valley.

"Oh my fucking god!" The softness and warmth was very pleasing. Thrusting into her cleavage Vani was felt amazing. Then she took the tip of his dick into her mouth. That was the last straw as Vani came. Jessica was nowhere near as skilled as Tabby when it came to swallowing his massive amount of sweet cum. Discharging in her mouth and cumming on her face and her boobs Vani felt surprisingly satisfied after cumming just once. Putting his dick back into his pants Vani spoke.

"That's a good bitch. I'll come play in your pussy later, right now I have things to do."

Walking deeper into the building Vani went downstairs to the shops. Instead of the girl he raped last time at the register it was an old man. Vani paid him little attention as he was still under the effects of his spell. He turned to Ava.

"Grab anything you like, we're going to be on the road a lot so you need better gear." Ava nodded and wandered to the other side of the store. Vani picked out some better clothes as he needed better defense.

_Sturdy Red Shirt +15 Def +5 MaDef _

_Sturdy Black Pants +20 Def _

_Speedy Combat Boots + 15 Spd _

Getting naked and putting on his new gear Vani checked on Ava. She was wearing a black and gold robe that looked pretty strong. Her oak staff had been replaced by a blue staff with a white crystal at the end. After taking all the money in the register they were ready. Walking back to the front desk Vani saw that Jessica was still covered in his cum. Stepping behind her Vani had an idea.

"Ava come here and spread your fucking ass. Tabby, I'll allow you to lick this big titty bitch clean."

With his orders spoken Tabby transformed and started to make out with Jessica, getting the cum of her face. Ava who looked on the verge of tears came behind the desk and derobed. Vani slipped into Jessica's super wet pussy and came instantly. Ignoring the embarrassment he started thrusting with all of his might. Vani got really turned on hearing Jessica's moans as she begged for his dick. Smiling like the devil Vani pulled out and forced his dick into her ass. Her screams of pain and her crying for him to stop turned him on even more. The tightness of her ass felt amazing as he came deep in her asshole.

After finishing with Jessica who was crying softly from the pain in her ass Vani turned to Ava. Putting it in Vani moved really slow. Ava was trying to move to get him to speed up but he was having none of it.

"Lord Vani please! Let me have it. I need it! Please use me, let me have the dick!

Vani's eyebrows raised as Ava begged, seemingly breaking character. He gave her what she wanted and fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Her pussy seemed to be sucking him begging for his delicious dick cream. Finally he came in Ava and she screamed in pleasure. She passed out from pleasure.

As Vani pulled out of Ava he looked at Tabby who was eating out Jessica trying to get his cum from out of her. Grabbing Tabby's hair Vani forced his dick into her mouth and gave her some of his cum. Vani was finally satisfied got dressed. He looked at Tabby and debated whether or not he should fuck her anyway. He decided against it as everytime he fucked Tabby he lost his mind in the sex. He would do her later.

Waving to the crying Jessica the trio went into the city. They quickly found an apothecary. Vani smiled at all the useful things in the shop he was about to take. Mind breaking the pretty cashier Vani cleared out the shop taking all the health potions, magic restoring potions, full heals that could heal any status condition, as well all the revitalize pills that could wake up a knocked out person and heal minor wounds. Putting all of this into his inventory and the money from the register Vani and the others left the shop.

After raiding a produce store they were ready to hit the road. There was more of the world to explore other than this city and Vani was willing to take the journey. Vani, Tabby, and Ava left Carmine City, seeking adventure.

_Vani's Stats _

_Hp: 200_

_Mp: 650 _

_Attk: 105_

_Def: 95 _

_MaAttk: 130 _

_MaDef: 45 _

_Spd: 145 _

_Ava's Stats _

_Hp: 250 _

_Mp:500_

_Attk:20 _

_Def: 140_

_MaAttk: 150_

_MaDef: 300 _

_Spd:40_


	9. A New Member

_**New World Chapter 9: A New Member **_

Tabby smiled as she watched her Master ruthlessly slay another bandit with ease. His powers had grown much over the several weeks they had been traveling. His mind however was eroding away. No matter how prodigious skill he had in the arts of magic it was all meaningless before a timeless cosmic being such as herself. She would mould him into the perfect overlord and take her side as his most trusted servant. It would be only a little while longer before her master would be completely under her influence.

Vani yawned as he walked. They had been on the road for several weeks now and the nearest town was still a couple of days away. It was a place called Amber Town. The town wasn't under the AG Franchise rules so it was a good place to rest before moving on. He glanced over at Ava, she had changed a bit over the course of the journey. She had become almost completely subservient, and seemed to turn more introspective as of late.

"Make camp. We'll take a break here." Vani said. Watching as Ava started to make a campfire. He sat down rubbing his temples. Vani had a major headache that wouldn't go away no matter what he did. He sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich. He didn't know what the meat was made of but it was pretty good.

As Vani relaxed as his thoughts turned inward as to think of what could be blocking his psychic power. The only thing that he could think of was prolonged exposure to dark magic. The boy sighed as he thought. He wasn't carrying any dark magic items with him, Ava couldn't use dark magic, and Tabby didn't seem to use magic at all. He perked up as he felt someone approach.

This was good. He had been itching to practice his fire magic on an opponent. Standing up Vani made his way to where he last felt the presence, an orb of fire already in his hands. As he prepared to roast the poor bastard who had wandered into his territory he stopped short as he spied an incredibly cute girl.

Standing at 5"5 with milk chocolate skin, long curly brown hair, and gleaming ruby red eyes, she was a sight to behold. Of course her outfit helped accentuate her best jiggly parts. Wearing a light purple unitard with a black cape with matching black boots and gloves, Vani could see her rather large breast and heart shaped ass with little trouble.

_Zyla Applethorn is 18 years old and specializes in combat water magic. Coming from the most prosperous city in the world Cyan City, She travels the world in hopes of getting stronger to get revenge on the Devil King whose forces murdered her entire family. _

_Hp:450 _

_Attk: 200 _

_Mp:500_

_Def:100 _

_MaAttk: 550 _

_MaDef: 400 _

_Spd:300 _

Vani's eyes widened a bit. She was strong there was no doubt about that. However weeks of being on the road and and fighting constantly had made him almost just as strong. He approached her knowing that if things went south he could take her.

"Why hello there. I happened to be in the area when your striking beauty caught my eye. Would it be too much trouble to ask the name of one such as yourself?" As she responded her voice was flat and devoid of emotion.

"My name is none of your business. Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you want, or leave me alone." Vani rolled his eyes at the attitude. If he had his mind magic then forcing her to comply would have been the easier option.

"I'm Vani Skystone. As for what I want is for you to join my group." He said rather smoothly.

"And if I were to refuse?" Zyla said shifting into a fighting stance. Vani drew his blade filling it with the power of lightning.

"Then I'll show you the power I have to offer." With the fighting words spoken Vani lunged at her as she back peddle.

"Arc lightning!" Five beams of electricity flowed from his left hand towards the girl.

"Weak low level spells won't work on me!" Zyla roared.

"Take this! Hydro reflection!" A flat disk of water appeared in front of her, shielding her from the spell before it doubled in strength and raced back towards Vani. He simply cut all the beams into nothingness. Spell reflection was a common technique that Ava often employed, as such he learned to work around it.

"Rapid icicle shot!" More icicles than he could count that were as small and sharp as needles flew toward him.

"It's useless! Rapid ember shot" Tiny balls of flame met ice needles and completely cancelled each other out.

"You're pretty good for a weakling."Zyla taunted "But I'll end it with just one attack!"

"Hydro Cannon!" A rushing torrent of water strong enough to punch through steel headed towards Vani.

Placing his arms out in front of him with the base of his palms meeting Vani invoked his most powerful lightning spell.

"**Extreme Thunder Blast"** A concentrated beam of yellow lightning shot out from Vani's hands and simply tore through Zyla's hydro cannon engulfing her entirely. As the spell came to an Vani fell to his knees gasping for breath. He looked towards his opponent whose body was burned black in some places and still smoking.

Vani was in awe when Zyla moved. She couldn't get up as both of her legs and an arm were vaporized out of existence. The fact that she was still alive at all was what wowed him. He slowly made his way over to her and forced the best healing items in his inventory down her throat. After that he could only watch in amazement as some of the burns healed and she seemed to stabilize.

Picking her up and slinging the rest of her body over his back Vani made his way back toward camp. Ava could regrow lost limbs with her light magic but it would take a lot of time.

After making his way back he set Zyla next to Ava.

"Make sure to heal her perfectly. She'll be of good use." With his orders given Vani finally fell to exhaustion.

_**Several Days Later **_

Vani watched Zyla carefully. Ava had done a great job in healing her. Even looking closely he couldn't tell that just a couple of days ago she had almost been turned into ashes. It was a miracle really.

As Zyla opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the boy that nearly killed her. She tried to move, tried to do anything that would let her fight or run. But it was no use, her body was completely devoid of energy.

"Welcome back. As you can see, after the our little scuffle my party took the liberty of healing you. So I'm only going to ask you once more." At this point Vani's voice was soft and dangerous.

"_Will you join me?"_ Despite the softness of his voice his tone was inarguable. Zyla could only nod in hopes of saving her own life.

"Good. Then you must go through the initiation process." With that being said Vani pulled out his dick. Zyla froze at the sight of it. For some reason this was the last thing she expected, but she couldn't find it in herself to be mad or upset. In fact just by looking at it she could feel herself getting excited.

Vani smiled as he saw the familiar look enter her eyes. Considering she was already naked it would be a cinch to take her for his own. Glancing at her dripping wet pussy made him even harder. He couldn't wait any longer, grabbing her hips Vani slid inside with ease.v

Zyla moaned at the feeling of being stuffed. It was indescribably good. If following this boy meant getting dick this good then she would have joined sooner. She screamed out in pleasure as the boy started to thrust. She could feel her nether regions growing hotter and tighter and knew she was approaching her limit. She couldn't wait.

"That's a good bitch. Just lay there and take this dick. You're mine now." Vani grunted out. He grinned as he felt her cum all over his dick. Giving a final thrust Vani came deep inside of her. His grin deepened as he felt her hips buckle. Vani couldn't help but moan as he shot rope after rope of cum into his newest bitch and watched as her stomach started to inflate.

Finally when he was done Vani pulled out and watched as his cum flowed like a river out of her pussy. Watching Ava leap up and looking at him with pleading eyes made Vani smile softly. He nodded and allowed Ava to suck him clean. Vani grunted and came down her throat from her efforts. Petting her head he gestured towards Zyla. Ava smiled as she began to drink the cum flowing from the newest member.

Vani walked over to where Tabby was waiting impatiently on her knees. Without words he shoved his dick in her tight asshole. Hearing her scream always turned him on. Grabbing her tail and thrusting even deeper made Tabby cum evident from the juice that was squirting from her pussy. After cumming deep in her asshole Vani slid into Tabby's soaking pussy. After a short while Tabby was fully creamed. Hugging her tightly they both fell asleep with his dick still inside.


	10. Church Of The Flame God

_**New World Chapter 10: The Church Of The Flame God **_

After Zyla had recovered the new group continued on their way towards Amber Town. Vani could see the town in the distance. It was only a couple of miles away. While he had tested her strength a couple of days prior Zyla still managed to surprise him every now and then with her combat prowess. She didn't have the raw power that he did evident in the fact that her 'hydro cannon' was her most powerful offensive spell, she still had skill and technique. Vani was right to take her along as he watched her slice another lizard man in two with her hydro blade. Vani yawned from boredom, he couldn't wait to rest.

Amber Town really was tiny. While much bigger than Dawn Town it couldn't hope to compare to the red jungle that was Carmine City. Looking around he saw that all the houses were made out of basic building material like stone and wood. However there was one building that caught his eye almost immediately.

Made of a shining black stone material with stained glass the church was tall and imposing. Vani turned to his team to give them instructions.

"Tabby, Zyla. Scope the place out see if we can't find a place to stay. Ava you're with me. We're going to check this church out. Judging from the fact that this place doesn't have a franchise, that church is probably what governs this town. If we take control then this town is ours." Zyla frowned a bit but otherwise went with the cat.

The church was at the other side of town and with each step he took Vani could feel an almost overwhelming presence. He could feel it coming from the church and it made him hesitate. Looking over at Ava he almost felt bad as the girl was shaking and sweating.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Vani looked her in the eye and simply nodded. They continued on their trek until they were right outside the double doors of the church. After taking the time to manually save Vani and Ava made their way inside.

The inside of the church was just as ominous and oppressive as the outside. They were greeted by a strict looking older woman in nun's clothings.

"Welcome. I have not seen your faces before, are you new in town?" Despite her stern appearance the woman's voice was kind and inviting.

"We are visiting. What can you tell us about the church?" Vani answered.

"The Sun God Church Foundation goes back 400 years. We worship the Sun God, Lord Leo. It is said roughly 400 years ago a man born from the Aether brought fire and light into the world. He used his skills to help people all over the world and helped advance civilization. We the Foundation try to maintain his legacy and help people suffering."

"That's just fascinating." Vani's voice was filled with skepticism.

"Truly it is. The Foundation has helped many people over the years. If you would so allow it we could help you. I can sense that your connection has been damaged, limiting both your health and your magic. My sisters can perform a purifying spell." Vani raised his eyebrows. His gut was telling him that something was wrong here. He turned to Ava and whispered.

"Go find Tabby and Zyla, and bring them here. I'm going to go on ahead." Watching as Ava left, Vani turned back to the stern looking woman.

"Alright let's do this. I'm going to guess that this is going to cost me quite a bit of money." The woman averted her eyes and blushed slightly but nodded nonetheless. Clearing her throat and regaining her regular demeanor she gestured for the boy to follow her.

Following her deeper into the church and even down a flight of stairs the feeling that something was wrong stayed with him.

"Here we are. The purifying room." The room was pure white with candles lining the walls. In the middle of the room was a golden magic circle that was glowing slightly.

"Now, wait here and the sisters will come for you. In the meantime however if you could strip and lay down in the middle of the circle it'll save some time." Vani nodded and moved to strip.

It would only be five minutes or so before a group of four women came into the room.

"Please close your eyes and relax. This will be painful and will take quite a bit of time. I hope you're ready." Vani had no time to respond before agonizing pain over took his body. He couldn't even scream. For hours it seemed like his body would tear itself apart. Then suddenly inky blackness over took his vision.

When he came to Vani was laying in a bed that he didn't recognize. He couldn't sense anybody anywhere. Getting out of bed he realized he was still naked. Not that it mattered to him much. Trying to get his bearings Vani left the room and wondered around. Finally after a while he made his way back to the purifying room. Looking for his gear Vani was annoyed that he could only find his cloak. Putting it on he prepared to leave, the feeling of unease still in his stomach.

"Going somewhere so soon young man?" Vani spun and came face to face with an old man. He was wearing a pair of full moon glasses and basic pants and shirts. His bald head shined in the candlelight.

"I was just looking for my things, after that I need to meet up with my team." Vani said rather nervously. The feeling in his gut had turned into a full on danger warning.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet. You see the dark influence that had taken hold of you was extremely possessive. It would be impossible to get rid of all of it. But as members of the Foundation we can't just let that type of evil wander around. It is with a heavy heart that I must ask you to prepare for the end of your life." With his words spoken the old man raised his hand an orb of white hot dragon fire ready to be thrown.

The attack came almost impossibly fast and would have turned him into ashes if it had not slammed into a psychic barrier. Vani grinned. His powers were back at the very least. But they wouldn't save him now he was fighting an opponent that outclassed him in every way. He needed to run. Expanding his barrier into a wall of psychic power, he pushed it towards his opponent in hopes of flattening him and getting away.

It wasn't to be however as a lance of dragon fire tore threw his barrier and pierced right through his chest. Vani's expression was one of pure shock as he looked at the hole in his chest.

"I'm sorry things had to be this way. It pains me greatly to take a life as young as yours. But take solace in the fact that you and the evil you carried within you were slain in the name of the Sun God. Rest in peace young one."

Vani paid the man no attention as he quickly lost all feeling in his body. Darkness was creeping into his vision as he fell face forward. In only a moment darkness consumed his vision and he knew no more.

Vani Skystone, Age 15, had died.


	11. Witch Of The Forest

_**New World Chapter 11: Witch Of The Forest **_

He woke suddenly. Grabbing at his chest Vani found no hole and the burning feeling in his body was gone. Looking around he found he was in the same room after the purifying ritual.__The boy grit his teeth. If he didn't want to be stuck in an infinite death loop he had to escape. There was only one way out and that was going upstairs. Getting out of bed he charged a fist full of lightning ready to instantly kill whoever got in his way.

Making his way upstairs and bypassing the purifying room Vani could feel the overwhelming presence of the man who had killed him. An all consuming haze of hate overtook the boy's senses as he rushed at the older man. In such a narrow hallway there was no way the man could avoid the blast of electricity that flowed from Vani's hand. Eyes glowing with pink psychic power the boy launched a beam of psychic power hoping to end it in one shot.

It wasn't to be however as the psychic beam met an overwhelming flamethrower. Vani had lost the element of surprise and was completely on the defensive. Using every bit of power he had Vani unleashed his Extreme Thunder Blast.

The beams of dragon fire and lighting met and exploded on impact. The force of the explosion had thrown him all the way back down the stairs. It took a couple of moments but when he regained his bearing Vani could see that most of the church had been vaporized. Standing on shaky legs the boy ran despite his screaming muscles.

Fighting wasn't an option, not right now. What he needed to do was regroup with his team and gain power to defeat that man. Anything that killed him couldn't be allowed to continue to exist. Suddenly a white hot ball of fire flew over his right shoulder. It didn't touch him but the sheer heat was enough to burn away layers of his skin. Vani staggered but continued to run, shooting small, weak bolts of lightning behind him. He knew he got lucky when he heard a pained cry behind him. With a last burst of power the boy sent a wave of psychic energy behind him.

Risking a glance he saw that the old man had been sent flying into some building. Running outside the city limits and into the forest, Vani could feel his muscles burning as black spots started to appear in his vision. He couldn't rest now, but despite knowing that his body had finally had enough as it refused to listen to him any longer and gave out.

Getting a face full of dirt the boy did his best to catch his breath. After a couple of minutes he finally had enough energy to get up. He couldn't sense any other magic users in the area. Going back to town now would be suicide. Picking a random direction the boy started to walk.

The sun had started to set as the Vani walked for what seemed like hours. Coming into a clearing, he stopped at the base of a tree and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning when he awoke he kept moving. He had lost track of how long he had been running. He was tired and hungry and for some reason it felt like his balls were about to bust. Vani couldn't take it anymore, with his body giving out he lost consciousness.

When he finally came to the first thing he realized was that he was in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around he could see that he was in a wooden cabin of some sort. Trying to sit up he found that his entire body ached.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You've put quite the toll on your body." Said a mysterious voice

Vani looked around and found the source of said voice. It was a very tall woman with hair that was as white as snow and sharp piercing blue eyes.

Something about her put him on edge. He could practically taste the magic that seemed to just seep out of her. After such a devastating loss in Amber Town Vani was a bit more wary of strangers.

"Who are you?" The woman frowned at his question.

"You're not very polite are you? If you must know I am Saphina, the Guardian of these woods." Vani stored that info away for later. Trying to get up he was stopped in his tracks as pain made itself known to his whole body.

"Foolish boy. Keep moving about like that and you'll just injure yourself more. Go back to sleep, everything will be made clear when you awake." The boy could only nod as his eyelids slowly closed and he drifted off back to a painless sleep.

Morning seemed to come almost too quickly as Vani got out of bed. He was still very sore but it wasn't anything that he couldn't deal with. As he got dressed in the clothes that were left by the bedside his mind flashed back to last night. Saphina. It was clear that she was very powerful and seemed to take her role as guardian very seriously. Trying anything in her neck of the woods would be tantamount to suicide.

Still he had to ask.

"Lady Saphina. Would you please train me?" The witch didn't look at all surprised by his sudden question. Her expression was rather grim.

"If i were to train you then I must ask what you would use your power for?" Saphina waited patiently for the boy's answer

"I would use my power to live life as freely as possible." There was a very tense few seconds as the witch regarded the boy in front of her. Finally she came to a decision

"Very well. I shall train you. However you should know that it won't be easy. The process will be long and arduous. You may find that in order to progress you will have to sacrifice something. Well? Do you still wish to proceed?" The boy's answer was simple.

"I do."

"Then we begin at first light tomorrow." With that said Lady Saphina walked away. Vani could scarcely believe his luck. He was very excited to start. As his aches and pains made themselves known to him once again he slowly fell back asleep.

Vani was jolted awake suddenly. Touching his cheek he could feel a slight cut that dripped with blood. Looking up he saw Lady Saphina with a terrible scowl on her beautiful face.

"Training begins now. You have five minutes to be ready and outback. For your sake you better not be late." She was gone like the wind, never leaving a trace of her being there at all. Snapping out of his confusion, Vani raced to get ready. Grabbing the clothes by the bedside and heading into the bathroom he quickly changed and brushed his teeth. He made it outback with about two minutes to spare.

Lady Saphina regarded him impassively. Then she began to speak.

"As you may be aware, magic is not limited to people and animals. It cannot be created nor destroyed. Magic flows all around us and makes up the very foundation of the universe. There is no such thing as a master of magic, only those that are better at wielding it than others. To get a better understanding of magic you must utilize your whole body all at once, all the time. Only then will any true growth of skill happen."

Vani soaked up her words like a sponge, but was at the same time confused. He could only intake and output a certain amount of magic at any given time. How was he supposed to use magic all the time? Saphina must have seen the confusion on his face because suddenly she sighed heavily.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

There was a rush of power and her whole body seemed to be covered in a second skin. A skin that was a swirling, glowing blue.

"This simple technique is called Magic Armor. In addition to absorbing most magic from spells, it protects plenty for swords and the like. Now then, you try." Vani frowned lightly.

"Lady Saphina, how am I supposed to cast a spell if I know how it works or the magic words?" Saphina was completely stoic in her answer

"If you have any magical talent at all then you'll figure it out. If not then stop wasting both of our time." With her response given she turned on her heel and walked back into the house, leaving Vani all by his lonesome.


End file.
